


What's in a Name

by Multishipperlove



Series: Trans Vax'ildan [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Closeted Character, Dysphoria, F/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Vax'ildan (Critical Role), the rest of VM are mentioned as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipperlove/pseuds/Multishipperlove
Summary: Vex and Vax usually don't take much offense when people confuse them. But some days are more difficult than others.





	What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Short but I hope you enjoy it!

Vex and Vax look similiar, everyone knows that. Too similiar, sometimes. There are mornings, when they stumble into the kitchen, hair still undone and only wearing sleep-rumpled, loose-comfy clothing, that even the rest of Vox Machina has trouble telling them apart. There are mornings where Percy kisses the wrong twin good morning, or where Keyleth cuddles up to Vex instead when she settles down at the table.

Most of the time, it isn’t an issue. The twins are pretty much used to it after all, and they love teasing their respective lovers about it or just plain play along. Most of the time.

There are days though, when Vax reacts badly to being confused with his sister. Which confuses them a bit, since he is usually the first to point out their similiar looks for some kind of joke or just for the opportunity to yell out “twinsies!”.

And yet, there are mornings where he will grumble a half-hearted correction into his coffee mug, or shove Percy off him with a disgruntled look, and then proceed to leave for the next few hours.

Percy thinks he gets it. After all, growing up with six siblings means he’s no stranger to being called the wrong name, by his parents, tutors, or even the servants sometimes. He’s no stranger to a long string of names before his own.

He explains that to Keyleth, who didn’t have the same problem growing up, seeing as she was not only her father’s only child, but pretty much the most important person in his life. She knows the burden of destiny and prodigy, she doesn’t know the burden of disappearing in a mass of faces, or even disappearing among two, and only being thought of as a part of a whole.   
Percy explains this to her because he feels that Keyleth usually feels the worst about getting them mixed up, especially when Vax shuns her for it afterwards. He doesn’t think it’s fair to the woman, but if Vax refuses to talk about it, which he apparently does, then he can at least try to ease her guilt.

Vex though, Vex is the only one who really knows. She also knows how wrong her lover is about the whole situation, but thinks that it’s not her place to correct them.  
She is the only one who knows that these are the days where dysphoria rears it’s ugly head, dragging her brother down with it until he can’t bear his own skin anymore. It has gotten better over the years, but he still has his moments… one day, she’s sure, he'll  be able to seek help before it gets this bad. Before he has to push those around him away and just lay down for a couple of hours, wait for these feelings to go away again.

And Vax, of course, hates it most of all. Hates that he can’t look Keyleth in the eyes on these days, that Scanlan’s witt or Percy’s dry humor do nothing but irritate him. He tends to avoid Grog completely at those times, because that guy sometimes seems like manliness personified, and not even Pike can shoo away the shadows that cloud his thoughts.  
He’s glad that those situations are far and in between these days though, and for the most part, he can deal with it… but he also notices that he’s still hurting the others when it happens, and that his sister, bless her soul, hurts with him. One day he’ll be able to talk about it more openly, one day he’ll stop hurting. But as he walks into the kitchen and is met by a chipper greeting of “Good morning Vex!”, he realizes it is not this day.


End file.
